


SpaceBear - Taking The Plunge

by HedwigsTalons



Series: SpaceBear ship fics [2]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Drowning, M/M, SpaceBear ship, Swimming, nothing is getting in the way of this rare pair, this ship is sailing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedwigsTalons/pseuds/HedwigsTalons
Summary: Brandon has a secret, one that nearly leads to disaster.
Relationships: Alan Tracy/Brandon Berrenger
Series: SpaceBear ship fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919671
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	SpaceBear - Taking The Plunge

**Author's Note:**

> This is set the day after SpaceBear - In The Beginning and is therefore the day after Alan and Brandon first hook up together https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411056/chapters/64340074  
> I've tried to write it so that you don't necessarily need to read that first fic.

Alan woke to find a heavy arm flung over him and warmth pressed against his back, gentle breaths tickling his neck. This wasn’t a completely unheard of experience if either he or a brother had dealt with a particularly traumatic rescue; sometimes being the baby of the family had its advantages and he wasn’t too proud to seek out familial comfort to dispel the nightmares. The difference this time was that neither the room he was in, nor the arm across him, belonged to a brother. Memories of the day before penetrated through the heavy fog of morning and brought with it understanding. 

Brandon. The Expo. The kiss. Many kisses. And now here they were, curled up together after falling asleep in front of a movie.

The man behind him was evidently already awake and his stirrings had alerted him to his return to consciousness. 

“Morning rocket boy. Any chance I can get my other arm back?”

The limb draped across him was removed and Alan rolled away, allowing him to both free the arm underneath him and to face his bed companion who was now flexing his fingers painfully as the blood flowed back.

“Sorry, you should have woken me,” he apologised with concern in his eyes.

“Nah, I figured you guys have to catch sleep when you can. I’ll live.” Alan was treated to a soft grin as Brandon massaged life back into his arm. 

Finally satisfied that he had escaped pins and needles Brandon shuffled closer to close the gap between them. He reached out and rested one hand on Alan’s exposed waist where his t-shirt had rucked up and propped himself up on the other elbow.

Alan felt a warm glow spread through him at the touch and he returned the smile. Brandon’s hair, messy from sleep, was sticking out at all angles in untidy curls and Alan gently brushed back a stray lock that threatened to fall into Brandon’s eyes. Yesterday morning this moment would have been unthinkable, the thought of touching Brandon in this way confined to his secret dreams. To find out the feeling was mutual had been a surprising, yet welcome, revelation.

“Guess we’re giving this a go, huh?”

“Guess so.” Brandon tilted his head and lowered it, pulling Alan towards him as he kissed his sleepyhead...boyfriend? He guessed that was the right term now. It certainly felt right. Yesterday still felt a bit unreal but here he was, in Alan’s bed, actually getting to kiss the blonde who had been increasingly in his thoughts. 

“I’m sorry about my brothers last night,” Alan muttered sheepishly once Brandon’s warm lips left his, “they can be a bit full on.” 

“S’only ‘cos they care about you.” 

There was something in Brandon’s eyes that Alan couldn’t quite name. Envy? Longing? He wasn’t too sure but the bleeping of his comm put paid to further musings. He groaned and rolled reluctantly away, sitting up to pick up the device that he knew wouldn’t go quiet until he answered it.

“What’s up, Gords?” he answered wearily as the grinning visage of his brother smirked at him in holographic form.

“Getting a little distracted there?” The waggling eyebrows left no illusions as to what Gordon could be referring to.

“Look, is this important or did you just drop in to check up on me?” he snapped. The last thing he needed was yet another brother butting in on his life, it had been bad enough having to listen to Scott and Virgil spell out the rules for his new relationship.

“Hey, relax. Just reminding you that you’re meant to log your mile time in the pool this morning. I know Brandon isn’t due to leave yet but you’re back on duty and Scott is still storming round like a thundercloud. Best not give him anything else to grump over.”

“Sorry, guess I’m just still a bit on edge.”

“Scott and Virg give you a hard time last night?” there was a softening of attitude from Gordon; he knew exactly what it was like to be on the receiving end of a lecture and it was rarely a fun experience.

“Something like that. Look, gimme 5 minutes and I’ll be there.”

“FAB,” Gordon cut the comm connection and winked out of existence.

Alan turned back to Brandon and found himself apologising yet again. “Sorry, I only got yesterday off. I wasn’t really anticipating any of this happening,” he gestured at the rumpled sheets, “or I’d have tried to get more time. It won’t take me long to do my swim but Gordon’s right, I need to get out there, the last thing I need is another lecture. Hey, you should come swim too.”

“Uh, I didn’t bring any stuff.”

“That’s okay. I’ll just comm Gordon and you can borrow some of his, he won’t mind and it’ll feel better than a shower.”

Brandon was definitely feeling in need of something to freshen up, while he and Alan had made it under the covers at some point during the night they were both still in their clothes from the day before. He really wasn’t keen on the idea of hitting the pool but before he could protest Alan had already called up Gordon and made arrangements for him to borrow something suitable.

Now that he had a deadline Alan was a bundle of energy. It surprised Brandon just how quickly Alan could go from sleepy and smudgy eyed to alert and bouncing but he guessed years of answering emergency calls at all times of the day and night had trained the astronaut to immediate wakefulness when required. In just a few short minutes Alan was ready, clad in swim shorts with a towel slung round his neck, leaving Brandon no option but to follow him to Gordon’s room. 

They knocked and a cheery voice bade them come in. Gordon had beaten them to it and was already rummaging through his closet for something for Brandon to wear, the two of them were of a similar size and Brandon had no doubt the proffered board shorts would fit. He supposed he had to be grateful that Gordon hadn’t tried to kit him out in some of the many tiny speedos he knew the aquanaut owned but he still took the shorts only reluctantly. He sighed and headed off to his guest room to get changed and grab a towel. 

xoxoxox

Once they were alone Gordon rounded on Alan, smirking.

“So, you and Brandon. How long have you been hiding this from us all? You do realise you’re probably the only one of us seeing any action at the moment.”

“I haven’t been hiding anything. Until yesterday I didn’t even know he liked me like that.” Alan could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. He should have known he wouldn’t have been able to escape a grilling from Gordon and being alone in the aquanaut’s room left him wide open. He was sorely tempted to just leave and head to the pool but knew he’d only get the suggestive remarks in a more public space. And anyway, Gordon had managed to place himself in the way of the door, cutting off his escape route.

“And you’ve already got Scott having kittens over it, I swear he thinks you’re still twelve sometimes. Only yesterday, huh? I know Brandon didn’t go back to the guest room last night; quick work there, Al. Maybe Scott is right to worry about you after all, you dark horse.” The smirk was joined by more wiggling eyebrows, eliciting a groan from Alan.

“Nothing happened, alright.” Now he was seriously blushing. At least Gordon wasn’t treating him like some kid to be wrapped in cotton wool, if anything he was overestimating things. “Scott caught us making out, that’s all. And later we just watched some movies.”

“If you say so.” There was a shrug that suggested Gordon wasn’t entirely convinced.

“I do say so.”

Alan threw himself back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. This was all so new to him but evidently his brothers had convinced themselves that he and Brandon were already screwing around. In reality though he was pretty apprehensive about the whole idea. He took a deep breath, hoping Gordon wouldn’t laugh at him.

“Um, so what’s it like? You know...with a guy?”

Gordon was caught off guard, the nervous quaver to the voice showed just how much this was eating away at Alan, while the question itself made him realise Alan had been serious that nothing had happened the night before. Theirs was a fairly open household so he was surprised at Alan’s hesitance to ask, but, on reflection, he probably would have been nervous too if he’d gone to an older brother for advice. Sensing this wasn’t a time for jokes and teasing he sat down near Alan’s feet. 

“Aw, man.” The responsibility weighed heavy on Gordon and he brushed his fingers back through his hair, wondering where to begin. If he’d bothered to think about it he would have assumed Aan would have gone to one of the other brothers, any of the other brothers, except him. But then he realised a lot of his preconceptions had been wrong. 

He’d always pegged Alan as a junior hybrid of John and Scott and with that came the false assumption that his little brother would eventually be seeking advice about girls, not that he was inexperienced there either, mind you. But Brandon? Brandon had been a surprise. He took a deep breath.

“Well, for a start don’t believe everything you see on the internet. You don’t need to go copying that shit; some of it’s okay for a bit of casual viewing but it’s not how you want to build a relationship.”

Alan sat up with a jolt, wrapping his arms around drawn up knees and staring at Gordon with wide eyed horror. “You do know John monitors our internet use, don’t you?”

Gordon rolled his eyes indulgently. “The Eye-In-The-Sky isn’t going to have a watchalong with you if that’s what you’re worried about, and judging from the fact we are even having this conversation about guys says to me your tastes run a little differently to his. Unless you start looking at something illegal he’s not going to go telling Scott what you choose to jack off to.”

Alan was severely regretting entering into this conversation. He knew they were all adults but he didn’t really want to be contemplating his brothers’ downtime viewing habits, the whole idea made him a little nauseous. Sure there had been a little self-exploration but the fantasies had been firmly within his head with his web based activities restricted to the gaming world. “So, no copying porn. Got it,” he squeaked. “Any other pearls of wisdom?” 

“Relax, Alan,” he could tell his brother was getting seriously worked up over the whole affair, “you’re eighteen, no one is expecting you to be experienced at this stuff and there’s no rush either. I think Virgil was at least 20 before he started dating seriously.”

“Yeah, well that’s Virgil. I was asking you.”

“Uh, I’m probably not the greatest example to follow.” Alan shot him a curious look and Gordon sighed. “Swim squad wasn’t always the healthiest of places to be, there was a lot of peer pressure and trying to fit in. I did some things I’m not proud of and as first experiences went, it sucked. If Brandon’s a decent guy he’ll be happy to wait.” The memories of changing room fumbles, post-competition hedonism and squad initiations returned in a flood, some good, some bad. “Hang on, has he been trying to get you to do stuff you don’t want?” 

Gordon’s eyes blazed and Alan was suddenly reminded that, while he may not be as smothering as Scott, Gordon was still a very protective older brother.

“Jeez, Gords no, no he hasn’t,” he placated. “Brandon’s been fine about it. I know his reputation in the media is a little...colourful, but he hasn’t been like that with me at all.”

“Good.” The menacing flare subsided. “Look, Al, there’s really no need to rush into things. I’m guessing Virg gave you the ground rules,” he waited until Alan nodded. “Well, listen to your body and listen to each other and it’ll be fine. And as for what it’s like, well, when it’s good it can be fantastic but that’s no reason to leap in before you’re ready and there might be some things you never want to try. There’s more to a good relationship than just bouncing about in the bedroom y’know. If Brandon’s one of the decent ones he’ll respect that and if he’s not, well, you deserve better. But it goes both ways too and we all know better than to believe everything we see in the media; just because Brandon’s more experienced than you doesn’t mean he’s going to be up for everything either.” 

Alan nodded. Gordon spoke a lot of sense and while he was still a bit worried about making a fool of himself he felt a lot more confident than before. So what if he was a little naive about these things, he and Brandon were friends first and he certainly hadn’t felt pressured last night.

His mind wandered back to the previous night. Brandon’s tongue warm in his mouth, teasing, exploring, hands tangled in hair, their bodies pressed close. Then after dinner things had taken a gentler turn, both of them worn out from their long day at the Expo and the emotional rollercoaster they had been on. A dreamy half-smile played on his lips and his eyes glazed slightly.

“Uh, Earth to Alan?”

“Huh?”

“C’mon lover boy, save the daydreams for later. Best get you into that pool or Scott will be hunting us both down."

Xoxoxox

By the time Brandon made it down to the communal areas of the villa Alan was already several laps into his mile. Gordon was sitting at a picnic table, stopwatch in hand, keeping track of the numbers. The great glass doors at the front of the kitchen had been opened wide, inviting him out into the sunshine, but he hovered on the threshold, reluctant to step out into the tropical sun and feeling very exposed in his borrowed shorts.

“Hey, Brandon,” Gordon called out when he spotted him, “ol’ slowcoach is going to be at least another fifteen minutes. Feel free to raid the fridge.”

Brandon retreated into the kitchen, rolling his eyes slightly at the “and grab me some apple juice while you’re there” that was shouted at his departing back but feeling grateful that Gordon didn’t seem to be treating him any differently to usual. 

He was quite grateful the oldest two siblings were nowhere in sight although the sound of the piano drifting down the stairs from above suggested that at least Virgil was in the lounge. He hoped he stayed up there. He knew the brothers only had Alan’s best interests at heart but he hadn’t liked being in the spotlight; it was one thing to be the centre of attention on his vlog but quite another to be under the steely gaze of the commander of International Rescue and his equally intimidating second. He took his time pouring out two glasses of chilled juice and carried them out onto the patio, settling himself on the bench next to the aquanaut.

“How come he’s got to do this swim, I thought you were the one who did the water stuff?” Brandon asked as he watched Alan reach the far end of the pool, do a quick tumble turn then start cleaving through the water back towards them. Despite Gordon’s criticism the pace looked far from slow to him.

“We’ve all gotta be able to cover for each other and a fat lot of good we would be if we couldn’t swim well. I make ‘em all do a timed mile once a month to check they’re staying in shape.” 

“Doesn't Scott set the training?” 

“Some of it, but he trusts us to know our own areas best. Two laps left!” This last remark was shouted out to Alan who had just reached their end of the pool again.

Gordon picked up the stopwatch and made his way to the edge of the deck ready to record the moment Alan touched the wall for the final time. Brandon drained his juice and followed, he didn’t have a clue what constituted a good time but he was still keen to see how Alan had done. The pair stood looking out over the water as Alan tried to put on a burst of speed to the finish. 

“How’d I do?” the voice that floated up from beneath them sounded faintly out of breath. 

“47 seconds slower than last month but you’re still coming in quicker than Virgil.”

A snort. “Well that’s not hard, he’s not exactly streamlined. And don’t you dare tell him I said that!”

“Yeah, well, now you’re done - special delivery!”

The last two words, shouted out in his ear without warning, were accompanied by a firm shove to the back. Utterly unprepared for the two hands that forced him forwards, Brandon found himself falling, the six foot drop over in an instant as he slammed painfully into the water below, the impact knocking the breath out of him. 

Coolness closed over his head as momentum carried him downwards, shutting off his access to life-giving air. Water filled his nose and mouth, the chlorine taste and tang harsh in his throat. The bottom of the pool was too far down for him to put his feet down, there was nothing to brace himself against; he was out of his depth and out of air. Panic set in and he tried to climb back towards the surface, clawing towards the light above him.

Alan watched with a grin as the figure sailed over his head. He and his brothers all knew it was a risk to stand near Gordon by the pool but it was a lesson Brandon was yet to learn. He wondered whether Brandon would laugh or curse over his sudden dunking. The figure hit the water with all the grace of a cinder block and Alan winced, knowing that such a bad landing was bound to sting. 

The water churned as Brandon’s hands and head broke the surface but only for a moment before his rigidly upright body slid back down into the depths. Another bob up, another slide down; each time the ginger head barely broke the surface. It wasn’t often that Alan dealt with drowning, the water was more Gordon’s domain, but he knew the signs and his rescuer’s instinct and training kicked in.

“Gordon!” he cried out, hoping his brother was still on the deck above to lend a hand, before pushing powerfully off the pool wall towards his floundering boyfriend.

Gordon, who had already started heading back inside, stopped and turned at the shout. That wasn’t the sound of a brother in jest; instead the tone was pure mission and his body jolted on automatic response. The sight that greeted him had him running for the steps that led to the lower pool edge. Alan had already grabbed Brandon and was attempting to tow him to one side of the pool, a maneuver that was significantly hampered by the panicked thrashing of the figure that Gordon instantly re-categorised as a casualty in need of rescue.

Knowing he would be of more use on the poolside to help lift Brandon out Gordon could only watch as Alan tried to calm the flailing man. It didn’t seem to be working; Brandon was still exhibiting pure, terrified panic and was clawing at the arms that held him firmly. At last the pair reached the poolside and Gordon took hold of Brandon, hauling him up onto the deck. 

The change from water to stone as he was bodily dragged over the hard lip of the pool stilled Brandon’s desperate movements, the transition breaking through the panic as something deep inside his fogged consciousness told him he was finally safe. He lay on his side on the warm flagstones, his body slightly curled in on itself, feeling the sun on his skin. His throat burned and his breathing was ragged. A wet cough and his body emptied itself of pool water and apple juice in an action that did the burning sensation no favours but did at least make the breathing earlier. Only then did he take in the set of knees in front of him, now resting in a puddle of his evacuated stomach contents, and the soothing hand rubbing circles on his upper arm. Alan. 

Brandon was vaguely aware of the commotion going on around him, shouted commands, running footsteps. He didn't care. He had light and warmth and air. 

The bare knees in front of him were exchanged for a pair clad in thick denim. Another cough and he added bile to the puddle that was already wicking its way up the material as the jeans did their best to absorb the mess. He probably ought to feel guilty, throwing up over two brothers.

"Brandon? You got any more left in there buddy?"

As if prompted by the question another retch spasmed through his body but nothing came up. Brandon flicked his eyes up to meet Virgil's warm brown ones that held nothing but concern and he shook his head weakly. He became vaguely aware of the bleeping of a med scanner that had appeared from somewhere.

"Scan's clear. Nothing reached his lungs and heart rate and respiration are returning to normal." This was directed at someone behind Brandon. "Up you get but take it slow now." A plaid clad arm was held out but Brandon ignored it, preferring to sit up under his own steam.

"Brandon?" Alan was back in front of him, placing a steadying hand on shoulders that trembled slightly.

It hurt Brandon to see the worry etched across Alan’s features, worry that was only there because of his own inadequacies. He dropped his head, unable to meet those clear blue eyes any longer. The shame burned worse than the chlorine. 

“Alan, go take Brandon to get warmed up. He’s had a shock so no leaving him alone. He’ll need to take it easy. Shouldn’t have to worry about secondary drowning but you know the signs.” 

Alan nodded, more than happy to comply with Virgil’s instruction. The calm tenderness with which it was delivered gave implicit permission to leave the maintenance tasks that were due his attention. His original plan had been to take Brandon up with him to Three’s cockpit while he replaced the air filters. Okay, his real original plan had been to hook Brandon up to a computer somewhere while he worked through his jobs list but that was before yesterday happened. Brandon, still dazed, was in no fit state to be in his rocket and Alan was grateful to Virgil for picking up on his need to stay close to the redhead who was shivering on the flagstones.

Alan led Brandon towards the villa, one arm protectively around the back of his waist. Virgil watched them go, lips quirking slightly at the closeness of the pair as they padded back inside. He knew he would need to square it with Scott about why Alan wasn’t doing his chores but he’d rather do that than try and separate the couple right now. 

Once Alan and Brandon reached the kitchen and disappeared out of sight he turned to Gordon. The softness had gone to be replaced by the operative who demanded answers over the unexpected situation he had been called to, summoned with the demand for a med-scan.

“So, are you going to tell me what the hell just happened there?”

Xoxoxox

Scott eventually tracked the pair down in the den. Alan and Brandon were sharing a couch, Brandon’s head nestled on his brother’s chest, his feet up to the side on the seat. As he entered Scott felt twin sets of eyes turn towards him, the murmuring voices falling silent and he got the distinct feeling he had intruded on a private moment. Apprehension graced Brandon’s features but Alan’s face hardened in defiance and Scott didn’t miss how the arm around Brandon tensed, holding him firmly and protectively in place. A declaration.

It pained Scott to see their reactions, Alan was clearly preparing for battle, but he probably deserved it; he certainly hadn’t shown much enthusiasm for his brother’s change in relationship status. He didn’t want a battle. 

He crossed the room and perched on the low table in front of the couch, hitting the controls on the projector and pausing the movie that the pair were no longer paying attention to.

“Brandon, Virgil and Gordon filled me in. Are you okay?" The concern in his voice was real and he felt the tension in the room drop a little in response.

A nod.

"Good, you gave Gordon a bit of a scare back there."

Alan snorted. "He's not the one who nearly drowned." The scared one had been Brandon and it was only his desire to stay close to his boyfriend that was stopping him from going and tearing a strip off Gordon. It had taken a lot of coaxing to tease out a hesitant confession from Brandon that he'd never learned to swim. The downcast eyes and mutterings about never having the opportunity left Alan with the distinct impression that there was a lot about his past that Brandon was leaving out.

Seeing the pair nestled so close, Scott wasn't too proud to admit that he owed them an apology. His attitude towards them had been frosty to say the least and he needed his brother to know he was fine with everything.

"Look, I'm sorry about last night, meeting with the Board always puts me in a bad mood. Then you guys, well, it caught me off guard. I took my frustrations out on the pair of you and I shouldn't have."

Whatever Alan had been expecting it wasn't this.

"You're not mad at me?"

"No, I'm not mad at you. If you and Brandon are happy together then I'm happy."

"Really?" There was still worry in Alan's voice and Scott realised just how much his earlier reaction had had an impact. 

"Really. I honestly have no problem with it, you two are both adults and can make your own choices. I'm not going to get in your way if you have feelings for each other."

"Thanks." The arm around Brandon loosened slightly, the embrace becoming softer and more tender as the fear of a dressing down drifted away.

"I do have another rule though." Two sets of eyes widened with apprehension. "I'm guessing we are going to be seeing you here more often, Brandon, it's only natural that you two are going to want to spend time together. But we live on an island and we have a pool right outside the door, I'd feel a lot happier if I knew you were a confident swimmer. Gordon's agreed to teach you."

The fear radiating off Brandon was palpable and Scott couldn't really blame him, just a few hours ago that same aquanaut had thrown him into the pool and left him fearing for his life.

"Do I have to?"

Expecting resistance from Alan, Scott was surprised when his youngest brother piped up in support of the idea.

"S'okay, I'll be there too." He turned his head and placed a gentle kiss on the top of Brandon's head. "Scott's right though, it's an important skill. Gordon won't throw you in again, I promise. He's actually a really good teacher."

Brandon sat up, looking first at Scott who was calm but clearly viewed this as non-negotiable, then at Alan who gave him an encouraging smile. He really didn't want to, he'd successfully managed to keep away from the pool so far, water just filled him with dread and today had only compounded that feeling, but he could see it made sense. It probably helped that none of them were putting him down over his lack of swimming ability. The Bear couldn't be seen to be taking swimming lessons but perhaps Brandon, in the privacy of a secluded island, could. He could see it would mean a lot to Alan and even if he didn't want to do it for himself he was prepared to do it for him.

"Okay, I'll try."

"Great. I don't think we'll do anything today, for a start Gordon's currently sorting Three's air filters," Alan realised Gordon must have already been on the receiving end of a sharp reprimand if he was currently working through his chores, "but next visit we'll make a start. Anyway," Scott stood up, "I'll leave you to it. Alan, make sure you keep a close eye on your patient." 

There was a definite smirk as Scott left the room but Alan didn't care, if there was teasing to come later on then he would deal with it. For now, barring any rescues that got called in, he had permission to stay with Brandon and was intending to make the most of it. Brandon didn't miss the hint either and by the time Scott turned to close the door the two figures on the couch were nestled back together, the movie left abandoned and ignored.


End file.
